


[Podfic of] There Must Be Something In The Water

by backslashdelta_podfics (backslashdelta)



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Meeting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Lifeguard!Blaine, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pool AU, Swimming Pools, highschool!Klaine, pre-relationship!Klaine, swim instructor!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta_podfics
Summary: Kurt teaches swimming lessons at a community pool. Blaine is the new lifeguard. They both have a tendency to be distracted by cute boys.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 15
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic of] There Must Be Something In The Water

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There Must Be Something In The Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381818) by [backslashdelta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta). 



> I worked at a pool in highschool/university and the thought occurred to me to write a cute, fluffy pool AU for Kurt and Blaine, so here you go.
> 
> The CPR technique described is outdated now, but was once standard (at least where I learned it). The old technique worked better for my purposes, so I used that. Please don't take advice on how to do CPR from this fic lol.

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/download/there-must-be-something-in-the-water/There%20Must%20Be%20Something%20In%20The%20Water.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [There Must Be Something In The Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381818)

 **Author:** [backslashdelta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta)

 **Length:** 17:44

**Author's Note:**

> Transition sound: https://freesound.org/people/InspectorJ/sounds/398711/  
> Transition sound CC license: https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/  
> The transition sound has not been modified in any way.


End file.
